


(In my Arms) Oh Darling, You're Home

by squidney24



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Also Sasha pining, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, and sleepy Bayley who loves Sasha a lot, soft fluff, that's literally it - Freeform, they get together but not here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidney24/pseuds/squidney24
Summary: A quiet, adorable yawn leaves Bayley’s mouth as she wakes from her slumber.“Sash…you awake?” Bayley mutters softly, sleep still obvious in her voice.“It’s alright, sweetie. You can go back to sleep,” Sasha quietly encourages, purposefully not moving away from Bayley’s embrace.“Mm, kay. What time is it?” Bayley questions sleepily.Sasha glances at the clock on the hotel’s nightstand, “It’s 1:47, darling. You need to sleep. You have an interview early tomorrow and a match tonight on Raw.”





	(In my Arms) Oh Darling, You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug: My tumblr is bisexualshrug.
> 
> The lack of Baysha content is disturbing so I had to jump in. This can be set whenever after Bayley debuts on Raw. Not usually a fic writer, but thought I would throw my hat in the basket to rectify the lack of adorable Baysha content. 
> 
> This is kayfabe-compliant. I don't really want to write for them outside of kayfabe, because Sasha is married/Bayley is engaged. 
> 
> Anyways, lemme know what you think! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I have only proofread this myself and I'm the queen of grammatical errors. If you notice any, PLEASE point them out! Thanks, guys!

Since they have met, Sasha and Bayley have always had an intense relationship. Whether they were enemies or allies, Sasha just couldn’t stop herself from feeling more when it came to Bayley. No matter whether Sasha was feeling love or hate that day, all of her emotions ran deeper when they were directed at Bayley. But, they haven’t been enemies in a long time. Sasha regrets ever making an enemy out of Bayley. Can’t make sense of why she ever wanted to hurt her in the first place.

Especially, as they lay here together now in their hotel room for the night. Since Bayley was pulled up to Raw, the two have taken to riding together and sharing rooms. Before Bayley, Sasha was riding alone. Now, Sasha could name on one hand the number of times Bayley has been away from her since being pulled up. And, that’s not to complain. Sasha likes having Bayley around. Having Bayley by her side. On her team.

And that’s what they are, what they’ve become— a team. They may not be able to win tag team titles like the men to cement themselves as a team, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that they are one. Bayley stands by Sasha’s side, and Sasha will always stand by Bayley’s in return. Sasha can’t say she would do the same for anyone else. Sasha isn’t necessarily a selfish person, but she will eventually do what is best for her. No matter how it could affect someone else. Because, Sasha believes, at the end of the day, everyone else is out for themselves too.

If Sasha doesn’t put herself first, then no one else will. If she sacrifices her all for someone else, she will just end up alone when she isn’t needed by that person anymore. When she is no longer a convenience. So, Sasha has always looked out for herself. Sasha isolates herself before anyone can isolate her. Except. Except not with Bayley. Bayley doesn’t work like anyone else Sasha has ever met. Bayley isn’t in it for herself. And, Sasha hated Bayley for a long time for that, because Sasha didn’t buy it. Sasha is always upfront about her intentions. She may be in it for herself, but everyone sure as shit knows it. At the time, Sasha couldn’t possibly believe that Bayley was the one exception to her rule— the one person not in it for what she can get. It had to be a lie. Sasha didn’t do liars.

But, the more time Sasha was around Bayley, the more time Sasha had to observe Bayley, the more Bayley surprised her. Now, Bayley is loyal to Sasha to a fault. Sasha believes there is almost nothing Bayley wouldn’t do for Sasha. And, that does something to Sasha. It wakes something up inside Sasha that had always been dormant. Some kind of intense feeling, originating in Sasha’s chest and spreading to fill her entire body. The feeling rises any time Bayley looks at her in that one specific way. That one look that Sasha has only seen rise in Bayley’s eyes when she is looking at Sasha. Sasha can’t name an emotion to that look, but she knows that she looks at Bayley the same way. 

Just like she is looking at Bayley now. It’s early in the morning, and the ending credits of an anime episode are rolling across the TV in front of them. Sasha knows Bayley doesn’t particularly share Sasha’s obsession with anime, but she watches it with Sasha anyway. However, Bayley usually falls asleep in the middle of their marathon, just like she is now. Sasha, ever the obsessed fanatic of all anime shows, isn’t paying attention as the next episode begins on the screen. Instead, she is staring at Bayley as she sleeps peacefully in their bed for the night. They are both laying down, and Bayley had slowly wiggled her way into Sasha’s arms sometime during the marathon. Now, Sasha’s right arm is slung around Bayley’s shoulder as she rests her head on Sasha’s chest. Sasha is looking down at her adoringly.

She is…just so beautiful. And, Sasha is so lucky to have Bayley as her best friend. Bayley’s eyes flutter every once a while in her sleep, making Sasha aware that Bayley is probably dreaming. Although Sasha’s arm is starting to go a little numb from Bayley’s weight, Sasha doesn’t want to disturb her. It has nothing to do with the feeling of absolute content that washes over Sasha when she gets to hold Bayley in her arms like this. Sasha is just being courteous. 

Bayley unconsciously nuzzles slightly further into Sasha’s chest as Sasha continues to gaze at her. Bayley’s arm, that has been wrapped around Sasha’s waist, tightens her grip. With the movement, Sasha’s tank top is nudged up, and Bayley’s hand comes to grip bare skin. At the unexpected contact, Sasha inhales sharply, tensing up at the touch before relaxing into it. 

Noticing that Bayley’s movement has caused a strand of hair to fall in front of her face, Sasha moves her left arm to gently brush it behind her cheek. For a moment, Sasha allows her hand to rest there, on Bayley’s soft cheek. Sasha’s gaze softens further and a warm feeling spreads through her chest. Affection for her best friend, Sasha is sure. At the touch, Bayley starts to wake.

Sasha is disappointed, expecting Bayley to pull away and turn over. However, just like always, Bayley surprises Sasha. A light hum leaves Bayley’s mouth as she gently nudges her cheek further into Sasha’s hand. Bayley’s hand moves up and down Sasha’s side before gripping her waist again, softer this time. A quiet, adorable yawn leaves Bayley’s mouth as she wakes from her slumber.

“Sash…you awake?” Bayley mutters softly, sleep still obvious in her voice. 

“It’s alright, sweetie. You can go back to sleep,” Sasha quietly encourages, purposefully not moving away from Bayley’s embrace.

“Mm, kay. What time is it?” Bayley questions sleepily.

Sasha glances at the clock on the hotel’s nightstand, “It’s 1:47, darling. You need to sleep. You have an interview early today and a match tonight on Raw.”

Bayley again nuzzles into Sasha’s hand. A fluttering feeling spreads through Sasha’s chest at the show of affection from her best friend. Bayley moves her head, and Sasha feels disappointed, thinking Bayley is breaking away from their embrace. But, Bayley moves to look up at Sasha and rubs at her eye with her left hand, “M’kay. So pretty, Sasha.”

Sasha can feel a blush paint her face. Sasha questions hesitantly, “…Me?” 

Bayley’s eyes move over Sasha’s face, “Yea…pretty Sasha. Beautiful.”

The warm feeling in Sasha’s chest and on her face intensifies, “You are really sleepy, aren’t you, Bay?”

A tired smile spread across Bayley’s face, “Mmhhm, but my Sasha is still pretty,” Bayley responds dreamily. 

A shy smile spreads across Sasha’s face in return, “Alright,” Sasha acquiesces, “Go to sleep now, silly.”

At the response, a frown comes across Bayley’s features and her eyebrows furrow. The frustrated look on a half-awake Bayley only makes her more adorable.

“Hmph. ‘M not silly. You’re just pretty. Prettiest girl ‘ve ever met.”

A deep wave of affection for Bayley blossoms in her and Sasha’s breath catches quietly in her throat. Unconsciously, Sasha’s eyes drift down to Bayley’s lips, and Sasha thinks, just for a second, that she could lean in and— Sasha blinks and looks back up.

‘What was that? What were you doing?’ she mentally scolds herself.

Since Sasha has not responded, Bayley seems to take that as an agreement. Her frustrated expression relaxes. Bayley reaches up and grabs Sasha’s hand that is around her shoulder and intertwines their fingers. She turns her head back into Sasha’s chest. Sasha rubs her thumb gently across Bayley’s hand, and Bayley hums again in response, apparently pleased at the gesture. 

Assuming Bayley is fading back to sleep quickly, Sasha shuffles down a little bit on the bed, gently moving Bayley with her. Sasha gets comfortable, closing her eyes to follow Bayley to sleep. Sasha feels Bayley’s other hand grab hers and bring it back to rest on her cheek. Sasha smiles. 

Before they both fall asleep for the night, Bayley turns her head into the caress and lays a soft kiss on Sasha’s hand. Sasha’s heart flutters.

“…’m love you, Sash.”

A sleepy smile spreads across Sasha’s face. Right before falling asleep, Sasha quietly responds, “I love you too, Bay.”

Sasha doesn’t mean it as a friend.


End file.
